finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Клауд Страйф
(Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring) ( ) (Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring) (PS) |Английская озвучка = Коди Кристиан (Final Fantasy VII Remake) }} Клауд Страйф - главный протагонист Final Fantasy VII и Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Также появляется в других играх Компиляции Final Fantasy VII, включая Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- и Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- в качестве персонажа поддержки. Поначалу Клауд кажется заносчивым и горделивым, представляясь ЛАВИНЕ он говорит, что является бывшим членом элитного воинского подразделения СОЛДАТ, который решил стать наемником, и что его интересует лишь полученное задание. Позже он узнает больше о своем прошлом и с помощью своих друзей понимает, каково быть прославленным героем, обладающим огромной силой, проникается состраданием к Планете и людям и начинает сражаться, чтобы защитить их. Он стремиться защитить Планету от своего врага Сефирота. В бою Клауд использует большие двуручные мечи, в том числе его знаковое оружие - Бастер меч. В игре именно он может получить самое мощное оружие. Его Лимиты связаны с его мечами и являются мощнейшими из всех, однако на их изучение уходит больше всего времени. У Клауда также в общем наилучшие и наиболее сбалансированные характеристики. Описание Внешность .]] Клауд - хорошо сложенный молодой человек среднего роста, со светлой кожей. У него светлые волосы, торчащие отдельными "острыми" прядями. В Final Fantasy VII одна из прядей особенно длинная. Прическа Клауда стала чем-то вроде его визитной карточки, однако в последующих появлениях эту особенность несколько сгладили. У Клауда синие глаза, светящиеся из-за воздействия на него Мако. Поскольку такие глаза - отличительная черта СОЛДАТ - Клауда часто принимают за одного из них. Он вооружен Бастер мечом - массивным клинком более полутора метров в длину, который остается пр нем в большинстве появлений. Еще одно знаковое оружие Клауда - Фьюжн мечи, которые он использует в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Это шесть отдельных мечей, которые можно объединить в один, сопоставимый по форме и размерам с Бастер мечом. В Final Fantasy VII Клауд одет в стандартную униформу СОЛДАТ 1 класса: Темно-синие брюки и водолазку без рукавов, подпоясан ремнем, обут в коричневые ботинки. Клауд носит наплечник на левом плече, перчатки на обеих руках и браслет СОЛДАТ на левом запястье. В этом же костюме (с небольшими изменениями) он появляется в большинстве других произведений. В левом ухе носит серебряную сережку. В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Клауд носит синюю униформу пехотинца Электроэнергетической компании Шинра, дополненную несколькими перевязями и серо-зеленым платком на шее. Иногда надевает шлем, чтобы скрыть лицо. После получения униформы СОЛДАТ 1 класса выглядит так же, как в ''Final Fantasy VII, с той разницей, что целы оба наплечника, а логотип СОЛДАТ такой же, как в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Костюм Клауда для ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children был разработан с мыслью о сражениях. В основе концепта лежал черный балахон, который затем был переработан в финальный вариант. Прическа Клауда была изменена, чтобы, во-первых, показать, что после Final Fantasy VII прошло некоторое время, и, во-вторых, чтобы сделать ее более естественной. Он носит темно-синюю вязанную водолазку с высоким воротом и без рукавов, черные брюки и ботинки. Правую ногу и руку скрывают отрезы черной ткани. Клауд получил новый наплечник, на груди перекрещиваются пара ремней, которые удерживает знак, изображающий Фенрира - волка, который теперь ассоциируется с Клаудом. Как и все его товарищи, он носит розовую ленту на левой руке, хотя на протяжении большей части фильма, она остается скрытой. Этот костюм называется "Облачный волк". В Kingdom Hearts костюм Клауда был разработан таким образом, чтобы походить на одеяние Винсента Валентайна. Он носит синие брюки, коричневые ботинки и истрепанный красный плащ. Костюм дополняют многочисленные пересекающиеся перевязи и перчатки, левая украшена золотыми накладками, напоминающими когти. Особенно заметным элементом становится черное крыло, растущее за левым плечом, что символизирует его связь с Сефиротом и темными силами, которые он использует. Этот костюм можно получить для Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (в DLC). В Kingdom Hearts II Клауд выглядит как в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, с единственным исключением: новый меч обернут полосами ткани, как и Бастер меч в Kingdom Hearts. Характер .]] В Final Fantasy VII Клауд сам того не осознавая поддерживает ложную личность самоуверенного и упрямого СОЛДАТа 1 класса. Клауд одновременно отрицает истинного себя и страстно желает самоопределиться. Заблокировав воспоминания о Нибельхеймском инциденте, он переживает нервное срыв, когда узнает правду. Клауд даже соглашается с тем, что он - клон Сефирота и умоляет профессора Ходжо пронумеровать его. Восстановив свою настоящую личность, Клауд демонстрирует искреннее беспокойство за судьбу Планеты, что ярко контрастирует с его поведением в начале игры, где он заявлял, что она его не волнует и он соглашается помогать ЛАВИНЕ, потому что та ему платит. Настоящий Клауд отзывчив и ценит дружбу,которая связывает его и его спутников. В Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children и многих других связанных произведениях Клауд угрюм и задумчив, его терзает вина за то, что, как он считает, он не смог спасти тех, кто ему дорог. Последним ударом становится заражение Геостигмой, которое только усиливает ощущение беспомощности. Отстранившись от друзей и живя в одиночестве, Клауд пытается сохранить свою болезнь в тайне. Ему приходится столкнуться с прошлым буквально и фигурально, и с помощью друзей, от которых он пытался удалиться, Клауду удается простить себя и жить дальше. Не понятно точно, какое окончательное влияние это оказывает на его характер и образ жизни. В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Клауд застенчив, но более оптимистичен, он видит в Заке и Сефироте примеры для подражания. Будучи преданным своим кумиром, он не колеблясь стремиться отомстить. В ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- характер Клауда ближе к тому, который был показан во флешбэках в Final Fantasy VII. Он проявляет искреннюю симпатию к Тифе и обвиняет Сефирота в убийстве своей матери, детали, которых не было в оригинальной игре. Клауд непоколебимо верен тем, кто дорог ему и стремиться защитить их любой ценой, идя даже на то, что скрывает собственную боль и чувства, чтобы не беспокоить их. Его самоотверженность и доброта позволяют ему раз за разом одерживать верх над Сефиротом. Вместе с тем в характере Клауда есть и более светлые черты: например он переодевается в женщину, чтобы выручить Тифу из особняка дона Корнео. Когда товарищи прибывают в Коста дель Соль, Тифа спрашивает Клауд, что он думает о Баррете, переодетом моряком, одним из вариантов ответа является фраза: "Он был похож на медведя, наряженного в зефирку", - раздражающая Баррета. Клауд также оказывается в забавных ситуациях, например участвует в параде в Джуноне. В Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' показано, что он ироничен и обладает чувством юмора. Клауд страдает от морской болезни, которая, похожа, излечивается в те моменты, когда он принимает ложную личность СОЛДАТа, но возвращается в месте с настоящей личностью. Он говорит Юффи, что его не укачивает на "Хайвинде" до тех пор, пока он нервничает. Когда приступ морской болезни настигает его при попытке угнать подводную лодку Шинра в Подводном реакторе Джунона, он говорит, что болезнь не влияет на него, когда он ведет, что могло стать вдохновением для его любимого транспортного средства в последующих появлениях. Сюжет Ранняя жизнь Клауд родился в горной деревушке Нибельхейм, где был соседом Тифы Локхарт, девочки, которая была на год моложе него. Его отец умер, когда он был еще маленьким, и воспитывала его только мать. У Клауда не было близких друзей, и, вероятно, пытаясь компенсировать это, он убедил себя, что лучше остальных детей деревни и не стремился быт принятым в их компанию. Ему нравилась Тифа, но он ненавидел ее друзей, которых называл незрелыми. Хотя они считают друг друга друзьями детства (какими их видят и окружающие), сама Тифа говорит, что они не были близки в детстве, хотя и жили по соседству. Когда Клауду было девять лет, умерла мать Тифы, и та решила, что сможет вновь увидеть ее, если дойдет на другую сторону горы Нибель. Клауд пошел за ней, и когда она оступилась, попытался поймать ее.Это ему не удалось, и оба упали. Клауд не пострадал, но жизнь Тифы оказалась в опасности. Жители города посчитали, что поход в горы был идеей Клауда, и отец Тифы запретил ему приближаться к ней. Клауд винил себя в том, что не смог спасти Тифу, и у него появились проблемы с управлением гневом, из-за чего он бросался в драку без причины. В возрасте четырнадцати лет Клауд узнал о Сефироторе и его подвигах. Желая тоже стать героем, он решил вступить в ряды СОЛДАТ. Он позвал Тифу к водонапорной башне, чтобы рассказать ей о своем уходе, надеясь впечатлить ее, и когда она попросила об этом, пообещал спасти ее, если она окажется в беде. Следующей весной Клауд уехал в Мидгар, город, где располагалась штаб-квартира компании Шинра. Солдат Шинра Несмотря на его браваду, мечты Клауда не осуществляются, он не становится СОЛДАТом, но вступает в ряды обычной пехоты Шинра. Стыдясь своей неудачи, он не поддерживает контакта с жителями родного города. Как показано в ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, 28 июня 0001 года Клауд оказывается среди бойцов, которым поручают охрану профессора Рейлиг от повстанческой организации ЛАВИНА. Хотя их миссия проваливается, их спасает Турк игрока. Во время этого инцидента Клауд демонстрирует впечатляющие для обычного пехотинца навыки владения мечом. Осенью во время работы на Шинра в ходе развития событий Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, по пути в Модеохейм пятнадцатилетний Клауд знакомится с СОЛДАТом 1 класса Заком Фэйром. Они становятся друзьями и выясняют, что оба могут считаться "экспертами по глубинке". Когда они проникают на место добычи Мако, они встречаются с Генезисом Рапсодосом и доктором Холландером - бывшими сотрудниками Шинра, которые повернулись против компании. Когда Холландер пытается сбежать, Клауд ненадолго захватывает его. Но Холландер вырывается, и Клауд бросается в погоню. Но его и Ценга - главу Турков, разведывательного подразделения Шинра, - выводит из строя беглый СОЛДАТ Ангил Хьюли. В сентябре 0002 года, когда Клауду было шестнадцать лет, он вновь встретился с Заком во время защиты Джунона от атаки Генезиса. 22 сентября 0002 года Клауд, Зак и Сефирот отправляются в Нибельхейм, чтобы расследовать причины отказа Мако-реактора на горе Нибель. Тифа выступает в роли их проводника. Клауд не думал, что ему придется вернуться в родной город так скоро, он стыдиться того, что не смог стать СОЛДАТом и поэтому постоянно носит шлем, скрывая свою личность от горожан и особенно от Тифы. Однако он навещает свою мать и рассказывает ей о жизни в Шинра. Когда отряд добирается до реактора, Сефирот узнает, что профессор Ходжо ставил эксперименты на людях, мутировавших в чудовищ, названных маконоидами, и Дженовой, которую Сефирот начинает считать своей матерью. Генезис лишает Клауда сознания, и Тифа помогает вернуть его в город. Когда он приходит в себя, он расстраивается, что был недостаточно силен. Сефирот запирается в подвале особняка Шинра на несколько дней, изучает документы профессора Гаста Фаремиса и узнает правду о своем прошлом, а также о Сетра и Земле Обетованной. 1 октября Сефирот, ведомый ненавистью к "предавшим" Древних людям, разрушает Нибельхейм. Увидев гибель своей матери и огонь, пожирающий его деревню, Клауд бежит к реактору, чтобы призвать Сефирота к ответу. Там он находит раненную Тифу и теряющего сознание Зака. Клауд берет Бастер меч, застигает Сефирота врасплох в ядре реактора, пронзает его мечом и бросается к Тифе. Когда раненный Сефирот выходит из ядра реактора, Клауд вновь нападет на него, надеясь отомстить за свою мать и всех горожан погибших от его руки. Даже будучи пронзенным Масамунэ, Клауд находит в себе силы противостоять Сефироту. Он использует катану в качестве рычага и сталкивает его в озеро Мако под реактором, после чего падает без сознания. Клауд и Зак, а также остальные выжившие в городке (за исключением Тифы, которую до появления Шинра спас Занган) становятся подопытными объектами профессора Ходжо. Введя им клетки Дженовы и подвергнув воздействию Мако, Ходжо пытается проверить свою Теорию Воссоединения и превратить и в Клонов Сефирота - людей, чью волю может подавить Сефирот. Поскольку Зак во время подготовки к службе в СОЛДАТ уже проходил через похожие процедуры, его тело сопротивляется им. На Клауда же они оказывают воздействие, и он страдает от серьезного отравления Мако. Ходжо считает их обоих неудачными экспериментами, помещает их в криосон и и оставляет в капсулах в подвале особняка Шинра. Четырьмя годами позднее (19 декабря 0006 года) Зак выбирается из капсулы и помогает пребывающему в бессознательном состоянии Клауду. Он переодевает его в свою униформу СОЛДАТ, потому что одежда Клауда промокла в Мако. Из-за экспериментов Ходжо Клауд ослаблен и бредит, но во время их путешествия Зак рассказывает ему о своей жизни и строит планы, что они станут наемниками в Мидгаре. Хотя Клауд и не может принять участие в происходящем, он присутствует при том, как Зак побеждает Генезиса. В сентябре 0007 года после почти года жизни в бегах, друзья добираются до Мидгара. Войска Шинра обнаруживают их, и Зак сражается с ними, защищая себя и Клауда. Зак поручает смертельные ранения, но на бессознательного Клауда люди Шинра не обращают внимания. Он частично приходит в себя и подползает к Заку. Тот передает ему Бастер меч и говорит, что его наследие будет жить в Клауде и умирает. С Бастер мечом в руках Клауд бредет к Мидгару. Под воздействием психологической травмы из-за Нибельхеймского инцидента, отравления Мако и потрясения из-за гибели Зака психика Клауда меняется. Он принимает воспоминания и способности Зака за свои, а воспоминания Тифы о нем и собственные представления о себе как СОЛДАТе создают новые воспоминания, которые поддерживают новую личность. Мозг Клауда создает для него новую реальность, где он был СОЛДАТом и напарником Сефирота, а Зак не существовал, то есть Клауд занимает его место. В Мидгаре Клауд представляется как бывший СОЛДАТ 1 класса, ставший наемником. Работа наемником и ЛАВИНА На железнодорожной станции Сектора 7 Тифа сталкивается с Клаудом, который бессмысленно бормочет что-то пока работник станции пытается ему помочь. Хотя он приходит в себя и узнает Тифу, его противоречивые воспоминания, провалы в памяти и головные боли беспокоят ее, особенно потому, что когда он приходит в себя, он не знает о причине происходящего с ним. Тифа, которая в настоящий момент входит в террористическую организацию ЛАВИНА, выступающую против Шинра, просит Клауда присоединиться к ним, рассчитывая присматривать за ним. 9 декабря Клауд помогает ЛАВИНЕ напасть на Реактор Сектора 1. После он возвращается в убежище ЛАВИНЫ в баре Тифы "Седьмое небо" он, заявляя, что Планета его не волнует и работает он только ради денег, пытается уйти, но Тифа напоминает ему об обещании, которое он дал ей, когда решил стать СОЛДАТом. Хотя Клауд и изображает безразличие, он куда более взволнован, чем показывает. Время от времени он слышит таинственный голос, который напоминает ему о чем-то произошедшем в прошлом, но Клауд решает не обращать не него внимание и заглушает его. После подрыва Реактора Сектора 5 Клауд отделяется от остальной группы и падает в церковь Сектора 5, где знакомится с Аэрис Гейнсборо и соглашается стать ее телохранителем в обмен на свидание. Клауд не обращает внимания на голос, который пытается говорить с ним, когда он лежит без сознания на клумбе в церкви, и еще раз, когда он остается переночевать в доме матери Аэрис. Тифа устраивается в "службу знакомств", чтобы подобраться к мафиози дону Корнео и постараться добыть у него необходимую информацию. Клауд и Аэрис, переодев Клауда в девушку, пытаются выручить ее и встречаются с доном, который говорит им, что Шинра обнаружила базу ЛАВИНЫ. Чтобы уничтожить ЛАВИНУ Шинра роняет на трущобы Сектора 7 секцию Сектора 7 диска Мидгара. Члены ЛАВИНЫ Джесси, Биггс и Ведж погибают, пытаясь остановить компанию, а Аэрис попадает в руки Шинра, когда пытается увести дочь Баррета Марлин в безопасность. Клауд руководит нападением на штаб-квартиру Шинры, целью которого является освобождение Аэрис. В штаб-квартире он знакомится с Редом XIII и видит обезглавленные тело Дженовы, которое хранится в лаборатории Ходжо, что пробуждает голос в его сознании. Героев захватывают и помещают в камеры. Проснувшись ночью, Клауд видит двери тюрьмы распахнутыми, а стражу перебитой. Он, Аэрис, Баррет, Тифа и Ред XIII иду по кровавым следам на последний этаж, где находят президента Шинра, пронзенного катаной Сефирота. Клауд сражается с новым главой компании Шинра Руфусом и сбегает в Мидгар на мотоцикле Hardy-Daytona, следуя за товарищами, которые едут на пикапе. Погоня за Сефиротом .]] Товарищи останавливаются в гостинице в Кальме, где Клауд свою версию того, что случилось в день разрушения Нибельхейма, где он находится на месте Зака, а Зак не существует. Хотя Тифа и знает, что история не правдива, она ничего не говорит. На следующий день партия отправляется на поиски Сефирота и проходит через мифриловую шахту, где Турки говорят им, что Сефирот направляется в Джунон. Клауд и остальные пробираются в город, где спасают от чудовища девочку Присциллу и получают разрешение переночевать. Во сне голос говорит Клауду расспросить Тифу о том времени, когда он вернулся в Нибельхейм, став СОЛДАТом, но когда он делает это, Тифа уходит от ответа. После парада в честь Руфуса Клауд и партия пробираются на грузовой корабль, направляющийся в Коста дель Соль. Погоня за Сефиротом приводит их в Северный Корел и Золотое Блюдце, где менеджер Дио дает Клауду и его товарищам багги, который облегчит их путь, и где к ним присоединяется Кат Ши - кот-робот. Багги ломается, вынуждая партию остановится на родине Реда XIII - в Космо каньоне, где старейшина Бугенхаген делится с ними важнейшей информацией о Планете и Лайфстриме и том, как добыча Мако влияет на них. Когда товарищи добираются до Нибельхейма, они обнаруживают, что город был отстроен и населен подсадными жителями, нанятыми Шинра, которые заявляют, что не помнят ни Клауда, ни Тифу, ни то, что город вообще был сожжен. Сефирот появляется в подвале особняка Шинра и говорит о "воссоединении", в котором, как он чувствует должен участвовать Клауд. Клауд и партия пересекают горы Нибель и заходят в Ракетный городок, из которого бегут на самолете Сида Хайвинда, который сбивают солдаты Шинра. Сид присоединяется к команде, и она возвращается в Золотое Блюдце, где забирают у Дио Ключ-камень. Когда ломается трамвай, ходящий до парка, партии приходится остаться на ночь, и Клауд идет на прогулку с одним из своих товарищей. Кат Ши, который оказывается шпионом Шинра, крадет Ключ-камень и отдает его Ценгу и Туркам. По прибытии в Храм Древних герои находят серьезно раненного Ценга, пострадавшего в столкновении с Сефиротом, и от отдает им Ключ-камень. В сердце храма Клауд находит Сефирота, который раскрывает свой план призвать абсолютную темную магию - Метеор - который смертельно ранит Планету. Сефирот собирается дождаться, когда Лайфстрим поднимется, чтобы исцелить Гайю, и впитать его энергию, чтобы стать богом. Сефирот уходит, когда Клауд узнает, что храм и есть Черная Материя, необходимая для призыва Метеора. Кат Ши жертвует собой, чтобы получить Черную Материю, но возвращается Сефирот, и поскольку в Клауде есть клетки Дженовы, введенные ему во время заключения в особняке Шинра, он может контролировать его и заставляет отдать Черную Материю. Клауд выходит из себя и нападает на Аэрис, но его друзья - в том числе новая версия Кат Ши - останавливают его. Пока он лежит без сознания, ему является Аэрис и говорит, что только она сможет остановить Сефирота. Когда Клауд приходит в себя, Баррет и Тифа говорят ему, что Аэрис ушла, и он решает идти за ней. Клауд с товарищами идут за Аэрис в Забытый столицу, где Клауд находит ее молящейся у алтаря в подземном комплексе под городом. Клауд поднимает Бастер меч и пытается напасть на нее, потому что в этот момент им управляет Сефирот. Он останавливается в последний момент, прислушавшись к своим друзьям, но тут сверху появляется Сефирот и убивает Аэрис, пронзая ее Масамунэ. Товарищи оплакивают ее гибель, а Клауд опускает ее тело в озеро. Он отчаивается из-за того, что Сефирот может управлять его действиями, что он не может предсказать, когда вновь окажется под его контролем, но его друзья убеждают его идти дальше. Падение Метеора Добравшись до Северного кратера, партия возвращает себе Черную материю, и Клауд отдает ее одному из своих товарищей, потому что не доверяет сам себе. Появляется Сефирот и показывает Клауду видение части событий, произошедших в Нибельхейме, открывая присутствие Зака на месте Клауда, но не демонстрируя его истинную роль. На место прибывают люди Шинра, и профессор Ходжо рассказывает о своей Теории Воссоединения Дженовы и о том, что Клауд является его частью. Клауд понимает, что его желание догнать Сефирота было вызвано клетками Дженовы в его теле. Он начинает верить, что его создал Ходжо и что даже его имя и воспоминания о дружбе с Тифой принадлежат кому-то другому. Шок от этого открытия воздействует на психическое состояние Клауда, и он теряет волю к жизни. Сефирот использует иллюзию Тифы и обманом заставляет члена партии, хранящего Черную Материю, бежать на помощь Клауду, после чего заставляет Клауда забрать Материю и отдать ее истинному телу Сефирота, скрытому в коконе Мако в кратере ("Сефирот", которого товарищи преследовали все это время, был лишь телом Дженовы, принявшим его форму), и тот использует ее, чтобы призвать Метеор. Клауд извиняется перед Тифой за то, "что был ненастоящим Клаудом", и, когда кратер сотрясается, падает в Лайфстрим. Неделей позже Клауд появляется в Мидиле. В Лайфстриме он получил серьезное отравление Мако, из-за которого оказался парализован и не осознает себя, то есть в состоянии, сходном с тем, в котором он был, когда Зак спас его из особняка Шинра. Тифа остается, чтобы позаботиться о нем, пока остальная партия сражается с Шинра, которая собирается рискнуть и попытаться остановить приближающийся к Планете Метеор. Абсолютное оружие - одно из Оружий, созданный Планетой для самозащиты, нападает на Мидил. Клауд и Тифа падают в Лайфстрим и подсознание Клауда, где Тифа встречает "настоящего Клауда". Пытаясь определить, какие воспоминания Клауда настоящие, они узнают мысли и чувства друг друга.Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania Описание персонажа: Тифа Локхарт, стр.42-47 "Настоящий Клауд" - это часть Клауда, которую он пытался отрицать, которая помнит, что он был не СОЛДАТом, а обычным пехотинцем. Этот Клауд выглядит как более молодая версия него, и она была голосом в разуме Клауда, который пытался напомнить ему о его истинной личности. Тифа помогает Клауду разобраться в воспоминаниях о его детстве, сравнивая его со своими, и подталкивает его поверить в собственное существование. Придя в себя, Клауд вновь становится во главе партии, внутренний голос более не звучит в его голове, потому что он принял правду о том, кто он есть. Попытка Шинра уничтожить Метеор при помощи Огромной Материи проваливается, но, когда ракета "Шинра №26" взлетает, Клауд и его партия оказывается в ловушке на ней. Возвращаясь на спасательной капсуле, товарищи восхищаются простором космоса и хрупкостью Планеты, больше утверждаясь в своей решимости защитить ее. С помощью Бугенхагена они узнают, что прямо перед, тем как Сефирот убил ее, Аэрис использовала заклинание высшей белой магии - Святость. Оно может остановить Метеор, но Сефирот сдерживает его. После того, как Алмазное оружие нападает на Мидгар, Клауд и партия не позволяют Ходжо вновь выстрелить из Мако-пушки Сестра Рэй, что дало бы Сефироту дополнительную энергию. Товарищи отправляются к Северному кратеру. Клауд просит друзей найти причину, по которой они сражаются, и когда остальные уходят, чтобы поразмыслить, он и Тифа проводят ночь, любуясь на звезды. На следующий день партия проходит через Северную пещеру глубоко в Планету, где выступают против Сефирота. После поражения новой богоподобной формы Сефирота, его дух отправляется обратно в Лайфстрим. Клауд, чувствуя, что Сефирот не умер, мысленно следует за ним в Лайфстрим и побеждает его в финальном поединке воли. С помощью Аэрис он возвращается в свое тело. Клауд и партия покидают кратер на "Хайвинде" за несколько секунд до того, как Святость вырывается, чтобы уничтожить Метеор. Из-за того что Метеор находится слишком близко к Планете, Святость не может действовать в полную силу, и Аэрис направляет Лайфстрим, чтобы оттолкнуть Метеор и позволить Святости разрушить его и спасти Гайю. После кризиса В On the Way to a Smile: Дело Тифы Клауд и Тифа налаживают совместную жизнь в новом городе, возникшем неподалеку от Мидгара - Эдже. Клауд открывает "Службу доставки Страйфа". Однажды в церкви Аэрис Дэнзел - мальчик, осиротевший при разрушении Сектора 7, - находит телефон Клауда. Сначала он пытается позвонить домой, но услышав сообщение об ошибке, набирает номер "Седьмого неба", который находит в списке звонков. Тифа берет трубку и спрашивает откуда у Дэнзела телефон Клауда. Дэнзел начинает плакать и падает в обморок из-за Геостигмы. Клауд приносит его домой и оставляет жить с ним, Тифой и дочерью Баррета Марлин. Несмотря на то что их семейная жизнь счастливая, Клауд становится замкнутым. Он признается Тифе, что его проблемы связаны с тем, что он не может "вернуть потерянные жизни", имея в виду невыносимую вину из-за гибели Зака и Аэрис. Заразившись Геостигмой, он уходит и тайно поселяется в церковь Сектора 5.Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania Complete Timeline В Деле Лайфстрима говорится, что Клауд - центр существования Сефирота. Фокусируя свою ненависть на нем, Сефирот не растворяется на Лайфстриме и верит, что воспоминания Клауда о нем позволят ему выжить и вернуться. Борясь с влиянием Сефирота, Аэрис думает о Клауде и решает связаться с ним и помочь бороться с источником заражения Лайфстрима Сефиротом - Геостигмой. В Final Fantasy VII The Kids Are Alright: A Turks Side Story Эван, которому нужно топливо для его грузовика, звонит в "Службу доставки Страйфа" с телефона в офисе доктора Дрейка и договаривается с Дензелом о встрече с Клаудом. Ожидая его появления, доктор Дрейк рассказывает о книге, которую читает, описывающей эксперименты научного подразделения Шинра над Дженовой. Когда приезжает Клауд, он говорит Эвану, что если тот хочет приобрести топливо, сделать это можно в трех местах: у того, что осталось от Шинра, у Организации по восстановлению мира и у дона Корнео. Эван объясняет, что собирается в Нибельхейм на поиски пропавшего СОЛДАТа, и Клауд советует ему расспросить о деревне в Седьмом небе - новом баре Тифы в Эдже. Кризис Геостигмы В 0009 году, через два года после событий Final Fantasy VII, во время Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Клауд уезжает на поиски лекарства от Геостигмы для Дензела, но заражается сам из-за клеток Дженовы в его теле. Клауд погружается депрессию и чувство вины и потому не отвечает на звонки своей друзей. Однажды ему звонит Тифа и говорит, что Турка Рено есть работа для него. Сразу после звонка на него нападают трое молодых людей - воплощения сознания Сефирота. В Горной лечебнице Клауд узнает, что Руфус Шинра выжил во время нападения Алмазного оружия на Мидгар, но в настоящее время страдает от Геостигмы. Руфус предлагает ему объединить усилия в борьбе против остатков Сефирота, ведомых Кададжем. Клауд отклоняет предложение, когда Рено говорит о восстановлении компании Шинра. Клауд приезжает к церкви Аэрис, где находит Тифу, лежащую без сознания среди цветов: она потерпела поражение в сражении с одним из воплощений Сефирота - Лозом, - который приходил искать Клауда. Приемная дочь Баррета Марли была похищена, а Материя Клауда - украдена. Клауд теряет сознание из-за приступа Геостигмы, и его и Тифу находят Турки Рено и Руд и переносят в Седьмое небо. Остатки Сефирота похищают детей, зараженных Геостигмой, в том числе Дензела, собираясь использовать их, чтобы узнать, где находятся останки Дженовы. Хотя он и не уверен, что ему следует сражаться, Клауд едет в Забытый город. По пути туда его посещает видение Аэрис, и он говорит ей, что ищет искупления. Увидев, что Дензел и остальные дети находятся под контролем Кададжа, Клауд вступает в бой и терпит поражение. Его спасает Винсент Валентайн, который рассказывает ему об истинной природе Геостигмы - болезни, вызванной клетками Дженовы. К Клауду подбегает Марлин, которая беспокоится о Дензеле и отказывается идти домой, когда Клауд просит Винсента забрать ее. Клауд решает отвезти Марлин домой и сразиться с Кададжем. В Эдже Кададж угрожает Руфусу и призывает Бахамута СИН, чтобы разрушить город. Клауд оставляет Марлин в баре и, после того как она говорит ему не сдаваться, снова находит в себе силы, чтобы вступить в бой. Выручив Тифу и Дензела, с помощью своих старых соратников он побеждает Бахамута СИН. Во время погони за Кададжем по Мидгардскому шоссе Клауд бьется и с его "братьями" Лозом и Язу и разрушает их оружие (и мотоцикл Лоза). Кажется, что Язу и Лоз погибают во взрыве, устроенном Турками, а Клауд продолжает погоню, которая приводит его в церковь Аэрис, где напитанная Лайфстримом вода, прорвавшаяся из-под растущих там цветов, исцеляет его от Геостигмы. Клауд еще раз сражается с Кададжем, но тот поглощает клетки Дженовы, которые ранее забрал у Руфусу, и возрождается Сефирот. Последовавший бой на развалинах штаб-квартиры Шинра почти стоил Клауду жизни, но Сефирот допускает ошибку, спрашивая Клауда, что ему дорого, чтобы уничтожить это. Вдохновленный воспоминаниями о друзьях, живущих и умерших, Клауд собирается с силами и побеждает Сефирота. Тот исчезает, оставляя вместо себя умирающего Кададжа. Появляются Лоз и Язу и устраивают взрыв, который, как кажется, убивает и их, и Клауда, но того исцеляет Аэрис, и он приходит в себя в озере, образовавшемся в церкви. После того как он помогает Дензелу войти в озеро напитанной Лайфстримом воды и исцелиться от Геостигмы, Клауд видит призраки Аэрис и Зака у двери церкви. Перед уходом Аэрис говорит Клауду, что у нео все будет хорошо. Он молча соглашается, потому что знает, что более не одинок. Заново отполированный Бастер меч, который прежде находился на скале, где погиб Зак, перемещают в церковь. Дензел спрашивает, не могила ли находится на скале, где растет несколько лилий, на что Клауд отвечает, что это место, где герой начал свое путешествие. Воспоминания В дополнительном видео на DVD Клауд развозит посылки, разговаривая со своими друзьями по телефону. Одни из звонков приходит от Винсента, который недавно купил телефон и просит Клауда передать Юффи, чтобы та не звонила ему. Клауд заезжает к Баррету, где берет три посылки: одну для Марлин, вторую для Дензела и табличку "Закрыто" от Юффи, которая пыталась связаться с ним. В конце он звонит Тифе и просит закрыть бар на завтра. Конфликт с Дипграундом Всего через год (в 0010 году) во время событий Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Клауд не присутствует во время нападения на Эдж (вероятно, он вывозил Марлин и Дензела). Он помогает Организации по восстановлению мира и Винсенту в борьбе с угрозой Омеги и Дипграунда и руководит наземным сражением во время нападения на Мидгар, в ходе которого сражается с Россо Багряной. Также вместе с остальными товарищами помогает Винсенту победить Омегу. Геймплей В Final Fantasy VII Клауд - основной игровой персонаж, который выступает в роли предводителя партии на протяжении бОльшей части игры. Он вооружен массивными двуручными мечами и может использовать самые мощные Лимиты. У Клауда наиболее сбалансированные характеристики, это самый сильный персонаж, что делает его как очень хорошим рукопашным бойцом, так и магом. Его абсолютное оружие - так и называется "Абсолютное оружие", которое наносит тем бОльший урон, чем больше у Клауда ОЗ. В качестве предводителя партии Клауд участвует во всех мини-играх и присутствует на карте мира и анимациях полевого геймплейя. Также не может быть удален из партии. В игре также есть скрытый элемент геймплея, который определяет, с каким членом партии он пойдет на свидание в Золотом Блюдце. В Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' Клауд выступает в качестве босса в тренировочном режиме. В ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' несмотря на то, что Клауд не является игровым персонажем, он присутствует в Digital Mind Wave Зака. Когда три портрета Клауда совпадают в фазе модуляции, Зак проводит прием "Взрыв Метеора" - его версию Лимита Клауда "Метеоритный дождь". Клауд добавляется в DMW после того, как Зак встречает его в 06 главе. Создание и разработка ''Final Fantasy VII Клауд - один из трех первых персонажей, созданных для Final Fantasy VII Тэцуей Номурой под влиянием продюсера Ёсинори Китасэ, сценариста Кадзусиге Нодзима и режиссера Хиронобу Сакагути. Изначально предполагалось, что Клауд будет одним из трех игровых персонажей (остальными должны были стать Баррет и Аэрис). Номуру пригласили проработать некоторые особенности и черты характера Клауда, пока Китасе и Нодзима продумывали его историю и взаимоотношения с Сефиротом. Нодзима думал о связи игрока и протагониста, когда работал над Final Fantasy VII. В интервью в Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania Нодзима сравнивает игру с Dragon Quest, где у основного персонажа нет определенной личности, и игрок должен "стать" героем. В случае персонажа RPG, чье имя и история уже определены, Нодзима старается найти способы заставить игрока ощутить эмоциональную связь с ним. Персонажи, живущие во вселенной игры, хорошо знают собственный мир, но для игрока он незнаком, таким образом, нечеткие воспоминания Клауда были задуманы как способ ввести игрока в мир. В ранних набросках сценария Сефирот управлял Клаудом более явно. Когда он падал в озеро Мако под реактором Нибеля, его воля к жизни проявлялась в Клауде, потому что ему нужно было тело, которое помогло бы ему добраться до Черной Материи. Воспоминания Клауда должны были стать иллюзиями, созданными Сефиротом из эмоций, испытанных во время "гибели". Позже Клауд должен был узнать, что благодаря процессу подготовки СОЛДАТ Сефирот пытался управлять им напрямую, и комплексы Клауда в сочетании с волей Сефирота создавали альтернативную личность, которая заменяла истинного Клауда. Этот вариант сценария был изменен после появления персонажа Дженовы и уточнения истории Зака. Режиссеры игры только примерно представляли образ Клауд, знали в основном, что он должен был быть таинственным, а над развитием событий, связанных с ним, работал Нодзима. Планировщик событий Мотому Торияма придумал "демонстрационную позу" Клауда, которая должна была быть использована в сцене его первого появления. Эта короткая анимация впечатлила Нодзиму, и он определил ложную личность Клауда, основываясь на этой позе.Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania, стр. 008-013 После того, как были продуманы проблемы самоопределения Клауда, сложился и остальной сценарий. Нодзима разработал не только сценарий, но и сцены событий и части, где раскрывались тайны. Команда сделала тестовый отыгрыш, не зная, чем закончится сюжет, и таким образом узнали, как будут развиваться события. Нодзима ввел Зака, выстраивая загадку, и остальные разработчики не знали, что он станет настолько важным персонажем. Weekly Famitsu, выпуск № 1224 Интервью с Ёсинори Китасе (перевод на английский) опубликовано на The Lifestream Клауд был первым персонажем, созданным для игры Тэцуей Номурой. В оригинальном дизайне у него были темные, зачесанные назад волосы, что должно было контрастировать с длинными, струящимися серебристыми волосами Сефирота. Кроме того Номура не хотел использовать слишком много полигонов.Weekly Famitsu, выпуск № 1224 интервью с Тэцуей Номурой (перевод на английский) The Lifestream Однако для того чтобы выделить Клауда и подчеркнуть его роль ведущего протагониста, Номура изменил его дизайн, дав ему торчащие светлые волосы. Элементы оригинального образа Клауда были использованы позже при создании дизайном Ангила Хьюли для Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Образы Клауд и Сефирота были основаны на легендарных японских воинах и , чья дуэль вошла в легенды, а сами мечники часто появляются в различных элементах популярной культуры в Японии. Предполагалось, что классом Клауда будет "Таинственный рыцарь (Берсерк)", его знаковое оружие - Бастер меч - было меньше, размер увеличился, когда Номура изменил весь дизайн Клауда. Номура дал мечу прозвище "Гигантский кухонный нож", которое отражает оригинальное представление дизайнера. Меч должен был крепиться на спину на магнитах, и должен был украшен цепочкой. В дорелизных материалах можно увидеть то, что возможно является ранней моделью Клауда. В демо 1996 года портрет Клауда в меню изображает его молодого, это портрет, использованный в основной игре во время флешбэка о Нибельхеймском инциденте. Модель персонажа в демо ниже и в общем отличается от использованной в основной игре. Этот "демо-Клауд" появляется и в других дорелизных скриншотах, опубликованных в журналах. Боевая модель Клауда была вооружена другой моделью Бастер меча - только с одним слотом, в отличие от меча из основной игры с двумя слотами. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Окончательный дизайн Клауда представляет собой сочетание восьми вариантов, созданных командой фильма, среди которых были как деформированные, так и реалистичные. В The Reunion Files для Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Тэцуя Номура объяснил, что хотя в конце Final Fantasy VII Клауд показан более оптимистичным, он решил сделать его более привычным поклонникам, потому сценарий был написан таким образом, чтобы объяснить его возвращение к прежним настроениям.Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Reunion Files Номура сказал, что анимации лица и мимики Клауда было уделено огромное внимание, было сделано более тридцати различных моделей его лица. Было решено сделать ему "малоподвижную верхнюю губу", чтобы его чувства выражались глазами. Многочисленные кадры крупного плана лица Клауда были переделаны, чтобы исправить его выражения и освещение, чтобы лучше передавать необходимые эмоции. Коментарии команды Advent Children (перевод на английский) опубликовано на The Lifestream Объясняя ситуацию Клауда в фильме, Номура сказал, что "Клауд пытался жить позитивно после событий FF7, но надломился... В грехе, который, как считает Клауд, лежит на нем, на самом деле нельзя обвинить никого. Это нечто, с чем он должен справиться сам". Клауд, решив вновь сражаться с Сефиротом, наконец-то "обретает исцеление и прощение". Номура замечает, что в фильме "Клауд кажется слабым. Обычно герои сильны, круты и не имеют слабостей... Однако иногда Клауд ведет себя, как придурок, он похож на настоящего человека. Пройдя через искупление через своих друзей и зная, что ему нужно защищать детей, он становится сильнее". Новое оружие Клауда стало развитием шутки фанатов, которые говорили, что раз в оригинальной игре мечи Клауда были огромными, в продолжении их должно быть много. Хотя официального названия у мечей нет, во время работы над фильмом команда называла их "Fusion Swords" (~Фьюжн мечи, объединенные мечи). По первоначальному концепту Клауд должен был быть вооружен шестью мечами, которые носил бы на спине, но в итоге были придуманы мечи, соединяющиеся в один. Хотя поначалу команда фильма думала, что анимировать эпизоды с Фьюжн мечами будет невозможно, было решено сделать их, потому что они должны были стать интересным и неожиданным элементом боя. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' Клауд появился в терйлере для E3 2015 года, но в позднее его дизайн был изменен, чтобы быть ближе к оригинальному и боле естественным. Режиссер и дизайнер персонажей Тэцуя Номура и глава разработчиков Наоки Хамагути упомянули, что хотя Клауд может выглядеть "так", в оригинальной игре он был дурашливым персонажем. Ожидается, что характер Клауда будет более мальчишеским, а не таким постоянно сдержанным, как за пределами оригинальной игры. Дизайн Клауда для Final Fantasy VII Remake был изменен, Номура говорит, что он стал ближе к оригиналу (на английском) Siliconera Озвучивание В английских версиях всех появлений Клауда до Final Fantasy VII Remake он был озвучен Стивом Бертоном. В римейке его озвучивает Коди Кристиан. Tweet by Cody Christian опубликовано на Twitter @reallycody В японских версиях Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Клауд был озвучен Кенью Хориути (аркадная версия) и Нозому Сасаки (PS версия), во всех остальных появлениях Клауда озвучивает Такахиро Сакураи. Музыкальные темы Хотя "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII" (Главная тема) и не является официальной темой Клауда в Final Fantasy VII, часто ее считают таковой. Она звучит на карте мира до того, как партия получает "Хайвинд". В Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children тема Клауда называется "Cloud Smiles" (Клауд улыбается), она звучит в финале, когда он приходит в себя в церкви Аэрис. Для серии "Final Symphony" Джонне Валтонен аранжировал и оркестровал "FINAL FANTASY VII Симфония в трех частях". Во второй часть звучат темы любви, потери и неуверенности, потому что Клауд не определился со своими чувствами к Аэрис и Тифе. Часть начинается с "Words Drowned by Fireworks" (Мир, полный фейерверков), сценой, где Клауд идет на внезапно обрывающееся свидание. Далее в мелодию вплетаются темы Тифы, Клауда и Аэрис - три темы, которые звучат постоянно, каждая из которых выходит на первый план на том или ином этапе части. Final Symphony Game Concerts Появления в других играх .]] Клауд Страйф появлялся в следующих играх [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии ''Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy V'' в виде двухмерного спрайта на загрузочном экране. *''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' в качестве костюма для Лайтнинг. *''Final Fantasy XIV'' в качестве костюма и карты "Тройной триады". *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Bravely Default: Praying Brage'' в качестве персонажа-помощника. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' в качестве призываемой Легенды. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' в виде серии карт. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' в качестве транса. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' в качестве призываемого видения. *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' в виде униформы для Вола. *''World of Final Fantasy'' в качестве призываемого Чемпиона. *''Final Fantasy VII technical demo'' в катсцене. *''Chocobo Racing'' в качестве секретного персонажа. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' в виде серии карт. *''Triple Triad'' в качестве соперника и серии карт. Появления вне серии Final Fantasy .]] :Основная статья: Появления вне серии Final Fantasy'' Клауд появляется в ключевых ролях в следующих играх, не входящих в серию Final Fantasy: *''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring'' в качестве игрового персонаж. *''Серия Kingdom Hearts'' В качестве персонажа поддержки. *''Itadaki Street'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Puzzle & Dragons'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Monster Strike'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''Super Smash Bros.'' в качестве игрового персонажа. *''World of Warcraft'' в качестве NPC, стоящего рядом с девушкой с цветами в Новом Даларане. Был добавлен в патче 7.0, после выхода World of Warcraft: Legion 30 августа 2016 года. Прочее медиа Игры В других играх серии Клауд часто появляется в качестве камео, а не в временного персонажа: *В обучении к Final Fantasy Origins "Клауд" имя-образец для класса Воина в Final Fantasy. *В Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' в Эдже можно увидеть несколько постеров, на которых на зеленом фоне изображен силуэт оригинального рисунка Клауда из ''Final Fantasy VII. *Имя Клауда появляется в Final Fantasy VIII, в названии магазина в Эстаре: "Магазине Клауда". *В Final Fantasy IX Зидан говорит: "no cloud nor squall shall hinder us" (ни облако, ни шквал не помешают нам) во время представления I Want To Be Your Canary, намекая на Клауда и Скволла Леонхарта, протагониста Final Fantasy VIII. Позже Зидан замечает: "Я помню парня с торчащими волосами, который носил что-то вроде этого", - когда видит в оружейном магазине огромный меч, похожий на Бастер меч. *В Final Fantasy Dimensions когда Таинственный старик представляется как "Клау...", Альба замечает, что ее имя вполне может быть "Аэри...". *NPC в задании шахтеров в 1.0 версии Final Fantasy XIV по ошибке называл игроков неверным именем. Он говорил хьюр срединных земель "Клауд", а мико'те - "Аэрис". **Имя "Клауд Страйф" также используется в предложениях-образцах при фильтрации лога чата. *Пользователи "Square Enix Members Virtual World" могут придать своему персонажу внешность Клауда, одетого в костюм из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Аватар был выпущен в честь японского релиза Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Помимо этого Клауд часто упоминается в играх, не входящих в серию Final Fantasy: *В Parasite Eve II есть лаборатория, где Айя Брея пытается воспользоваться компьютером, зараженным вирусом "Fatekeeper". Антивирус "Клауд" можно найти в сентябрьском номере журнала, который называется "Аэрис". *В Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring набор движений Клауда состоит из приемов персонажей Ehrgeiz: неистовых пинков Клэр Эндрю, кикбоксерских комбо принца Дозы, удара пяткой Хана Деана, PK комбо Кодзи Масуды и удара назад и драконьего апперкота Кена "Длани божьей" Мисимы. Когда он вооружен Бастер мечом, шкала заряда медленно опустошается при использовании оружия; она также опустошается при проведении Лимита с использованием меча. *Костюм Клауда для Gunslinger Stratos 2 был выпущен в ноябре 2014 года. *Костюм Клауда появляется в Mainichi Issho. *Костюм Клауда (как и костюмы Сефирота, Винсента, Аэрис и Тифы) доступен в LittleBigPlanet 2. *В онлайновой MMORPG Kingdom of Loathing есть враг, который называется "Протагонист" - пародия на Клауда, наградой за победу над которым становятся такие предметы как "До смешного огромный меч" и "Супер шелковистый гель для волос". *Костюм и оружие Клауда в Final Fantasy VII стали основой для класса "Редкий наемник" в Pop Up Story ~Mahou no Hon to Seijuu no Gakuen~. Студенты-девушки немного отличаются от юношей, они одеты в серые жилеты и шорты вместо брюк.. Фэндом Клауд появляется в качестве камео на двух страницах фанатского веб-комикса 8-Bit Theater, где выступает в роли возможного Воина Света. Он пытается продемонстрировать свои способности Бойцу, проведя неумеренно длинную и показушную последовательность призыва, в результате которой появляется чокобо, и похваляется Бастер мечом, который не может поднять из-за его тяжести. Боец засыпает во время последовательности призыва и отвергает его как возможного Воина Света, когда на него падает Бастер меч. На YouTube Клауд появился в DEATH BATTLE (Смертельной битве) ScrewAttack, где выступил против Линка из Легенды и Зельде. Во время боя Клауд использует Материю Огонь-3 и Гром-3, а также многие свои Лимиты. В конце концов Клауд проигрывает, поскольку сильные стороны Линка умение адаптироваться и стратегическое мышление, Клауд же полагается на силу и физическое подавление противников. Он возвращается в спин-оффе - серии быстрых боев DBX, где вступает против Гатса из манги и аниме "Берсерк". В этот раз Клауд побеждает, а комментаторы замечают, что у него меч был длиннее. Клауд, одетый в костюм из Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, вооруженный основным Фьюжн мечом и с мотоциклом Фенрир, появляется в серии Dead Fantasy. Водится в сюжет в Dead Fantasy IV, где использует один из своих Лимитов "Луч клинка", чтобы сбить большинство клонов Касуми, и спешит на помощь Юне. Когда Клауд и Юна готовятся напасть на клонов, Касуми - основная соперница Юны - говорит им, что сможет справиться со своими враждебными клонами и телепортируется. После этого Клауд едет на мотоцикле с Юной. В Dead Fantasy V Клауда можно видеть во флешбэке Тифы после того, как ее выводят из строя ниндзя секты Тендзин Мон под предводительством Хайяте. Он не пытается не позволить Тифе прыгнуть со скалы, но не преуспевает - она падает. Появляется и летит по ветру белое перо, следуя за которым он приходит в роскошный город, где находит Тифу. Последний раз Клауда можно увидеть, когда вместе с Юной он провожает взглядом вертолет, на котором летят Елена, Хитоми и раненная Тифа. В Dead Fantasy IX основным соперником Клауда должна была стать Елена Дуглас, потому что он и Юна собирались проникнуть в DOATEC, чтобы спасти Тифу. Поскольку создатель серии Монти Оум умер, продолжения не последовало. До выхода Dead Fantasy VIII в первом ознакомительном клипе Намине Клауд разговаривал с ??Циссне, затем они расходились и за ними следовали Рикку и один из синоби Хайяте. В одном превью Клауд разговаривал с Дензелом, озвученным его нынешним японским актером озвучивания - Такахиро Сакураи. Телевидение В телешоу Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Кокосовый Фред и остров фруктового салата) в эпизоде "Sir Nutalot" Фред пародирует Клауда. Говорится, то Фред принимает на себя роль героя. В этом же эпизоде появляется и пародия на Сефирота. В мультсериале Робоцып (во втором сезоне, эпизоде "Rodiggiti") Клауд, Тифа, Юффи, Баррет, Аэрис и Сефирот появляются в качестве сотрудников сети бургерных. Клауд работает специалистом по жарке, Баррет - бургер-шефом, Аэрис - на кассе. Роли Тифы и Юффи не ясны. Сефирот выступает в качестве менеджера. Когда он появляется, звучит тема "One-Winged Angel", где слова заменены на "HAM-BUH-GAH!", повторяющиеся раз за разом. В мультсериале "Вселенная Стивена" (сезон 1, эпизод 16 "Steven the Sword Fighter") главный герой Стивен играет с фигурками персонажей компьютерных игр, в том числе и Героем из веб-комикса "RPG World", созданного в детстве руководителем эпизода Ианом Джонс-Куортли. Этот персонаж был основан на Клауде. Персонаж Жемчуг-голограмма пронзает фигурку Героя, также, как Сефирот пронзал Клауда мечом во время Нибельхеймского инцидента. Товары по мотивам :Основная статья: Галерея товаров по мотивам Было выпущено большое количество фигурок, литых статуэток и аксессуаров, связанных с Клаудом. Галерея Этимология В метеорологии Облака - взвешенные в атмосфере продукты конденсации водяного пара, видимые на небе невооруженным глазом и с поверхности Земли, и из космического пространства. С английского слова, составляющее имя Клауда переводятся как "облако" (cloud) и "борьба, соперничество" (strife). Тэцуя Номура сказал, что имя Клауда должно было контрастировать с именем Зака ("fair" в отношении погоды переводится как "ясный"), подчеркивая, что Зак жил спокойно и счастливо, а жизнь Клауда была полна потрясений. Во французском переводе Final Fantasy VII имя Клауда было передано как "Clad", чтобы быть ближе по звучанию к оригинальному ("Cloud" по-французски произносится как клуд). Во всех остальных произведениях Компиляции Final Fantasy VII его имя выглядит как "Cloud Strife". Интересные факты *На рекламном изображении и CG рендере, изображающем его на Hardy Daytona, Клауд вооружен не Бастер мечом, а мечом Острое лезвие, который можно украсть у третьего СОЛДАТа в штаб-квартире Шинра. *Во флешбэке Нибельхеймского инцидента в Final Fantasy VII портрет Клауда в меню отличается от обычного. Клауд - один из немногих персонажей в игре, у которых более одного портрета в меню. Тот же портрет, что и во флешбэке, был использован в [[Final Fantasy VII демо|демо Final Fantasy VII 1996 года]]. *Из всех персонажей серии Final Fantasy Клауд чаще всего появлялся в качестве управляемого игроком. И вторым после Гильгамеш по количеству появлений вообще. *Клауд Страйф - центральная фигура двух рекламных книг Square Enix - "CLOUD Vol 1" и "CLOUD message". *Актеры, озвучившие Клауда и Зака в японских версиях игры, - Такахиро Сакураи и Кенити Сузумура - лучшие друзья и в реальной жизни. Они вместе принимали участи в работе над многочисленными аниме произведениями и владеют собственной небольшой продюссерской группой - R-16. *Если игрок принимает Винсента в команду после событий на скале Геи и в Мидиле, диалог между ним и Клаудом останется прежним, как если бы Клауд не знал о своем прошлом, в разговоре он будет утверждать, что он СОЛДАТ. *Партия, в которую входят Сид и Клауд обеспечивает наилучший рост Материи, если Сид вооружен Дротиком, а Клауд Апокалипсисом. В Дротике пять двойных слотов, что дает рост 10 единиц, в Апокалипсисе три тройных слота, что дает рост 9 единиц. *Если в начале Final Fantasy VII открыть меню и проверить статус Клауда и количество очков ОПЫТа, необходимое для повышения уровня 7, оно будет равно 35. Однако после победы в первом бою, оно сократиться до 6 очков. Внешние ссылки *Cloud Strife on Wikipedia *Cloud Strife on Smash Bros. Wiki Примечания en:Cloud Strife de:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife fr:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ pt-br:Cloud Strife Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VII Категория:Персонажи Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Персонажи Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Персонажи Chocobo Racing Категория:Персонажи Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Категория:Главные герои